pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lottie
Charlotte'' (シャルロット ''Sharurotto) is a devoted member of the Baskervilles who existed one hundred years ago, under Glen Baskerville's rule. She has an Illegal Contract with the Chain known as Leon. Since the Tragedy and the death of her master, she has been seeking the Sealing Stones, bent on their destruction, in order to release the soul of Oswald (Glen Baskerville) from his one-hundred year cycle. In pursuit of this, Lottie, with the aid of Rufus Barma and the other Baskervilles, managed to bring about the destruction of the second last Sealing Stone, discovering the dismembered head of Oswald Baskerville concealed inside and thus revealing that the hero, Jack Vessalius, is in fact a fraud. She is one of the more prominent members of the Baskervilles, and she seeks the Will of Abyss in order to help Glen and find out the truth from one-hundred years ago. Her nickname, Lottie, was given to her by Jack, when he heard Glen say her name he asked her if he could call her "Lottie". Appearance Lottie has messy mid-length pink hair that falls over her shoulders, with two strands parting at her forehead to frame her face. She has a slightly deranged appearance because of the wildness in her eyes, which are the same shade of pink as her hair. In the present she usually wears her hair down, with the exception of her brief appearance at the second Coming of Age Ceremony, when she shows up in a full gown with her hair pinned up for the occasion. She is always seen wearing the Baskerville's blood red cloak, as is the custom for the group. What sets hers apart from the others' is that the draw strings are pink and end in pink pom-poms. She has also decorated the hem of her cloak with light pink bows and ribbons. Underneath her cloak, her usual outfit consists of a lowcut dark red corset with a frilled pink trim, paired with a black and pink ruffled skirt. She also wears a pair of stockings with suspenders and high heels, and a shirt collar choker around her neck. On her hands she wears a pair of light pink kid gloves, and her wrists and ankles have been shackled with broken cuffs. In the past, her clothes were more wholesome and modest, compared with the provocative lingerie she currently wears. She could usually be seen in long, floor length dresses that were heavily frilled and decorated with ribbons and bows. She kept her hair pulled back from her face and pinned it up with roses and laces. She seemed very feminine and her choice of clothes indicates that, like most girls, she had a weakness for pretty things like butterflies and flowers. Her choice of clothing preceding the Tragedy indicates how innocent and effeminate she used to be before her time in Abyss, but it is also effective in showing us how different she has become. Personality Lottie is usually seen as peppy and bubbly on the outside, although underneath the surface, she can be very twisted. In the past she seemed to have a far more innocent character, and had better control over her emotions. She was uncharacteristically shy whenever she was around Oswald, and was presumably attracted to him, although it is unknown if he ever returned her feelings. During her time in Abyss, her crush developed into somewhat of an obsession, and she became hell-bent on bringing him back to life and releasing his soul using the Sealing Stones. Before the Tragedy she was quieter and seemingly more level-headed, although she had a quick temper and was wary of strangers, as seen when she first discovers Jack sneaking into the mansion. Following her time in Abyss, however, Lottie's personality has warped and she is now more malicious and cunning than before. She can at times seem vivacious and fun-loving, and seems to enjoy teasing her enemies by flirting with them. She is extremely dangerous and has very little self-control, meaning she is susceptible to manic fits and has a sadistic streak to her personality. She cares little about her safety, because her regeneration capabilities make her almost invincible. She is bitter and unwilling to let go of the past, as shown through her treatment of Jack following his betrayal and the death of Oswald - although it later emerges that her hatred of him is justified, as Jack is not, ''in fact, the hero of the Tragedy as he led everyone to believe. She has a fondness for cute things, as seen when Echo bribed her with a limited edition stuffed toy, and despite her warrior-like approach to her role within the Baskervilles, she retains some of her femininity - she is the only one out of the entire clan to "customize" their cloak, choosing to add ribbons and butterflies and other pretty things to hers. She likes roses, and can sometimes be seen wearing them in her hair. She possesses a nurturing side to her character which is rarely seen, as shown when she welcomes Lily warmly into their "family" and fusses over her like an older sister. She takes on a leadership role within the group, and is the most prominently seen Baskerville in the series so far. Powers and Abilities Chain Due to her position as a Messenger of the Abyss and valet of Glen Baskerville, it is mandatory for Lottie to have a Contract with a Chain; Lottie therefore has an Illegal Contract with Leon. Leon enables Lottie to have access to a means of transportation, utilizing Leon's speed and strength as her own extension of power. *As a Baskerville, Lottie has a natural healing ability due to the saturation of Abyssal power in her body. The only wounds which Lottie cannot heal from are those which involve dismemberment. *Lottie's existence as a Baskerville allows for supernatural levels of strength and endurance. *Lottie is known to be quite skillful with throwing knives both at close and long-range attacks. Quotes '-To Jack Vessalius-''' *"We will find the master!" *"You... and the master, what is your connection with him?" *"The Bloody Black Rabbit... you've finally appeared, Jack Vessalius!" '-To Dug and Fang-' *"I'm back! Dug! Fang!" '-To Oz Vessalius-' *"Hehe...! Nice to meet you, little boy!" *"Let's do something fun with the big sister?" *"It's impossible to live without hurting anyone else." *"Even the red robes of the Baskervilles were stained 'black' with blood... but we kept killing... and killing... and killing." *"The Hatter is no longer a threat to us." '-To Vincent Nightray-' *"If my boy treats me to pitiful gasps aplenty... onee-san will love you well. I shall tear off your fingernails one by one, as I might scatter the petals of a rose... then lick your fingers clean." '-To Zwei-' *"Echo..? No.. You are Noise." '-To Elliot Nightray-' *"Hello, Nightray boy!" '-To/about Oswald-' *"Look where you're going!" *"He smiled!?" *"Even so, because Master Glen smiled, that is enough." '-To Leon-' *"Listen here, you can't kill them! You have to make them nervous, and attack them forcefully, only then will Jack come out." '-To Xerxes Break-' *"Why are they insulting us? Why are they wearing red cloaks?" '-To Rufus Barma-' *“Lord Barma! What you just said…what are you talking about? You…You know that Master Gle…Glen’s body was used for the Sealing Stone…!?” Appearances Chapter Appearances *Retrace XXV: Elliot&Leo *Retrace XXVI: The pool of Tears *Retrace XXVII: Get out of the pool *Retrace XXVIII: Modulation* *Retrace XXXIV: Noise of Echo *Retrace XXXVII: Glen Baskerville *Retrace XXXVIII: Scapegoat *Retrace XXXIX: Gate of Blackness *Retrace XLI: Where am I? *Retrace XLVI: Persona *Retrace XLIX: Night in gale *Retrace LI: Lily&Reim *Retrace LII: Bloody Rites *Retrace LVI: Rabbit Eyes *Retrace LIX: Couldn't put Humpty together again *Retrace LXIII: Purpose *Retrace LXV: Collapse *Retrace LXVI: Jack *Retrace LXIX: Alice *Retrace LXX: Oz *Retrace LXXII: Bloody Rabbit *Retrace LXXIII: A note *Retrace LXXIV: Broken Rabbit* *Retrace LXXV: Alone *Retrace LXXVII: Vacant *Retrace LXXVIII: Decision *Retrace LXXIX: Falling *Retrace LXXXI: CHILDREN *Retrace LXXXIII: After the rain* *Retrace LXXXV: Reverberate* *Retrace LXXXVI: Wager *The Story of the Mutuality: Blue Rose }} Anime Appearances *Pandora Hearts Episode 25: Beyond the winding road }} (*) - Denotes that the character did not appear physically, but as a part of other characters' memories. Trivia * Lottie's name comes from Alice Liddell's sister, Lorina Charlotte Liddell, as Alice Liddell was Lewis Caroll's muse for Alice in Wonderland. Lorina herself was the basis for the character of The Lory, who took part in the Caucus Race. * It is unknown whether Lottie may still have feelings for Oswald, as he now only exists in spirit form and and cannot survive outside Leo's body. However, it can be seen she still shows unwavering loyalty to her master. * Nothing is known of Lottie's past, before she was found by the lights of Abyss, and she has never mentioned her life before the Baskervilles. * Lottie's "friendship" with Break has yet to be properly explored. However, it can be assumed he has since withdrawn his offer of an alliance, considering she and Lily are currently keeping him prisoner in Pandora's dungeon. * Lottie is the only member of the Baskervilles to dress up for special occasions, such as sneaking into the academy or crashing Oz's second coming of age ceremony. Navigation Category:Contractors Category:Baskervilles Category:Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Servants Category:Female Category:Human Category:Abyss Category:Illegal Contractors